This invention relates to an apparatus for the wet treatment of textile material in the form of an endless hank. The apparatus consists of a closable vessel which is divided into a dwell zone for receiving the hank in loops and an acceleration zone disposed thereabove and causing the hank to circulate. The dwell zone is formed by an arcuate duct with inlet and outlet openings pointing respectively in the outlet and input directions of the acceleration zone. The acceleration zone contains a deflecting roll freely rotatable above the outlet opening of the duct and an annular nozzle receiving a gas stream from a radial blower. The outlet opening of the annular nozzle points in the direction of the inlet opening of the duct. Nozzles applying treatment bath to the hank are disposed downstream of the annular nozzle in the direction of hank circulation.